Entitled Parent Stories w Detroit Characters
by Megazerd123
Summary: Entitled Parent parodies with DBH Characters
1. Chapter 1

**Remember. This set of entitled parent stories are fictional and none of the Detroit characters were involved. These stories are based on already existing entitled parents stories on reddit and I will credit the creators. And In some of the stories Connor will be human. Well with that said lets begin. (If you don't understand this is a Detroit Become Human version of entitled parent stories that already exist.)**

So one time me and my wife(Kara) and my daughter(Alice) were shopping. We wanted to get some snacks because it's my day off and I promised Alice we would watch a movie at home tonight. I really hoped that nothing would screw this up. I was wrong.

"Hey dad can we grab some of these potato chips?" Alice asked me happily. Ah that smile is more damn cuter every day.

"Sure we can." I reply. We were going to stuff our mouths with a lot of food tonight. We were gonna have a blast.

"Don't eat too much food you two. You might get a tummy ache!" Kara said smiling. Damn her smile makes her more goddamn beautiful then she already is.

"We won't-" I was cut off when I heard a bit of arguing. I peeked around the corner to see what was happening.

"I've never heard of your 'disease'. You can't dislocate your body parts. You're just faking it for free money because you can't work like honest people." The EM (Entitled Mom) scoffed at this girl in a wheelchair.

"Mommy I want her wheel chair! She doesn't need it if she can walk and I'm tired!" Screamed her Bratty son. Shit. I thought I was gonna get a day off now I have an EM and a Bratty son on my hands. This was harassment so I had to do something.

"Excuse me Ma'am." I said politely.

"What?" She said to me annoyed.

"I am a police officer that works for the dpd."

"So?"

"This woman indeed has a disability so I advise you to leave her alone." I said still remaining calm.

"No she doesn't. And because she doesn't my son can have the wheel chair because he deserves it more than a faker like her."

I was baffled. I have never met anyone as insensitive and selfish as this woman. I had to force myself not to straight up slap this woman as she was starting to piss me off. Still I kept my cool.

"Look ma'am regardless of your opinion, she clearly can't walk properly. So you will either stop bothering this woman or I will arrest you." I told her. She looked shocked so I just left before things escalated. Problem solved right? Apparently not.

"What was that about honey?" Kara asked. I just gave her a gentle smile and said...

"Nothing much."  
"Ok well, I need to get some shoes for Alice. I'll be back in a moment." And then she left and I watched Alice for a bit. Then I heard more arguing. I was going to intervene again but the girl's mother was there so I thought she would diffuse the situation. Wrong. It was all blissful for about two minutes when I heard a scream so loud it almost made my eardrums burst. I checked what was going on and the girl on the wheelchair was on the floor. It seems the EM had attacked her for the wheelchair because her son was 'tired' and he wanted to be pushed around on it. Bitch.

"Ma'am is your daughter okay?!" I say while rushing over to the girl on the floor.

"Her joints!" She screamed.

"Don't worry. I'll call the police and an ambulance." The woman looked at me crying with relief as if she was saying 'thank you'. Anyway I got on my phone called Hank and explained the situation to him. He said he would have men and an ambulance ready in about ten minutes. At that point I was so concerned about the girl that I hadn't noticed that the EM put her kid in the wheelchair and made a beeline for the exit. I still wouldn't have noticed it if this grocery store employee hadn't screamed...

"She's taking that wheelchair! Somebody stop her!" As soon as I heard that I wasted no time. I bolted after the woman in an attempt to catch her and her little brat. Luckily pushing her son on the chair slowed her down and I manage to catch her and tackle her down. However, her son was still on the wheelchair and it was still moving and to make matters worse, he was heading for the road where there were several cars. I had two options at this point. I could either cuff the woman and let her child get hit, in which I'd have to pay for hospital charges. Or I could save the child giving the mother the opportunity to escape. Honestly, I wouldn't forgive myself if I let this happen to a child, even if he was an entitled brat. And besides, I doubt she would abandon her son to evade prison since she literally just attacked a disabled person for him. I managed to save the child. Then I went back to the woman and cuffed her.

"You're under arrest. You are charged with attacking a disabled person and theft. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used as evidence against you in a court of law." I thought she would get the hint but she just started thrashing around.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO GO TO FUCKING PRISON?! SHE ISN'T DISABLED SHE IS FAKIN-" I didn't let her finish. I had it with her so I slapped her hard across the face leaving her with a big red mark on her face and then I screamed...

"ARE YOU THAT FUCKING DENSE?! THAT WOMAN THAT YOU ATTACKED FOR HER WHEELCHAIR IS LITERALLY ON THE FLOOR WITH HER FUCKING LIMBS DISLOCATED! IF I WASN'T WITH THE POLICE, I'D FUCKING KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" The woman looked terrified. I must have sounded really scary at that point so I tried calming down a bit. "And besides, even If she wasn't disabled you'd still be arrested and charged with assault and theft." She tried fighting back by saying her son has autism and he doesn't know any better but then I told her if that's the case she should've explained to him that it's not right to take other people's things. I can't believe she even tried to pull that bullcrap on me. Anyway I took the woman (Still thrashing by the way) back to the store and her husband picked up her son. Honestly I am so mad because now I have to drop this bitch down to the police station and me and Alice would miss movie night. Hank came to my rescue and he said he would take care of it. I thanked him and I also went to the girls mother and sent her money to pay for the treatment to which she thanked me. That night me and Alice had a great movie night. Finally some peace.

**Thanks for reading. More will come.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Barbie Doll

So a little backstory. My name is Connor as you know and I have a wife and daughter. My wife is Kara the daughter of a prestigious family. Basically we met in high school and long story short we fell in love. We got married eventually and she got pregnant with our little girl. We called her Alice. She was the most beautiful sight for my sore eyes. A few years later Alice got some illness so she had to spend her sixth birthday in the hospital. I went to the store to get her something for her birthday. I know she loves Barbie so I was going to get her a Barbie doll. Problem was, I didn't know which one she wanted. Then a store employee walked up to me.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked me.

"Uh yeah I'm looking for a Barbie doll for my daughter, can you show me your best one?"  
"Yes we have one right here." She pointed to a shelf with this Barbie with a furry hat.

"Thanks." Anyhow I got the doll and went back to the hospital. I also picked up the cake on the way. I got to the hospital and we had the party. When I showed her the Barbie Alice just jumped from her bed and hugged me. Kara was happy that I got her something nice. After her party we were going to leave but Alice said her Barbie was missing. I went to look for it and I figured one of the Nurses found the Barbie. I asked all of them and they all obviously said no. I checked all of their purses and in one of them, I found the Barbie. The nurse clutched her purse and started screaming about how her daughter deserves the Barbie and that Alice was a spoiled brat. I can't believe this woman had the audacity to call my daughter a spoiled brat. I slapped her and when I did this she expected the other nurses to defend her but they just called security to get the doll off her. Needless to say she was fired.

**Thanks for reading. Also I couldn't find the name of the person who posted the original story on reddit so I can't credit them. However if the author is reading this story just tell me your reddit name in the reviews and I can credit you.**


	3. Chapter 3

My Crazy Aunt

So a little family backstory. When I was 14-18 my Mom and Dad were separated. Reason? My Dad was a religious man. But my Mom wasn't. My sister was also a Christian person as well. They thought of us as 'Disgusting beings' because we were atheist. Soooo they left. Anyway, on to the story.

So basically, my Aunt came to visit one time and lets say it didn't end well.  
"Hi Aunt Deb-" I was about to say to my Aunt when she gave me a bag.

"Hold this." She said.

I just put it aside. My cousin was here too. Anyway my Mom went to chat with my Aunt while I just went upstairs to play Bioshock 2. At one-point while I was playing, the EK (Entitled Kid) came into my room without knocking might I add and seeing as Bioshock 2 wasn't for kids I pause it.

"Hey could you knock next time?" I said a bit annoyed.

"I don't have to knock at home."  
"You aren't at home." I reply. He ignores this and says...

"What's that?"  
"An adult game."

"Can you play some please?" He asked.

"No. It's not for your age." He stomps off and I go back to playing. Aaaanddd that's when my Aunt came up.

"WHAT THE F*CK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She screamed. I turn around. "WHAT THE F*CK DID YOU SHOW MY ANGEL?!"

"Huh? Oh, he asked to see the game and I said no since it's an 18." I told her but then she started screaming some weird Bullsh*t in my face.

"DON'T LIE TO ME YOU LITTLE SH*T! HE CAME DOWNSTAIRS CRYING BECAUSE YOU PLAYED AN ADULT THING IN FRONT OF HIM!" Now at this moment I didn't understand what she was talking about but then I realised she must have been thinking that I was doing the thing that most 18-year-old boys are 'motivated' by, if you get my meaning.

"EA (Entitled Aunt) This is a game!" I tried to tell her but no, she just interrupted me again.

"I JUST HEARD A WOMAN MOANING IN HERE! DON'T LIE TO ME!" Again, I didn't get what she was talking about but then I figured she was talking about the little sisters scream (If which you didn't know are these little girls who harvest resources and scream 'DADDY!' asking their guardian for help.)  
"What you HEARD was a character in the game. If you sit down I'll show you." At this point EK walks in and points to the screen.  
"Thats it!"  
"I'll prove that its not porn if you just sit down." She sits down on the bed. I tell her to tell EK to leave but she said 'if it's good enough for you its good enough for him!' Honestly that didn't make sense, but I played the game for about 2 minutes when I turned back and saw the mortified look on her face.

"WHAT KIND OF SICK PORN IS THAT?!" She screamed. I was kinda surprised. Surely, she couldn't be that stupid. I thought she was gonna get mad because I played in front of her kid. But no, she still thought it was some kind of kink I had.

"EA It's clearly not Porn!" I protest.

"I'M TELLING YOUR MOTHER RIGHT NOW! AND WE'RE TAKING YOUR XBOX RIGHT NOW AS COMPENSATION!" I decided not to point out that it was a PC not an Xbox. She points to my monitor and holds out her hand as if she expects to carry my PC and that I'd just give it to her.

"Wtf. No way!"  
"I want it Mommmyyy!" The EK whined.

"You can have it sweetie." She turns back to me. "Give it. NOW!"  
"No! Get the f*ck out of here crazy lady!" I yell back. She tries to grab my monitor but I smack her arm away.

"DID YOU JUST HIT MY CHILD YOU FAT SLOB?!" I had it at that point so I screamed...

"F*CK OFF NOW!" EA grabs EK by the arm and goes downstairs and starts yelling at my Mom calling her a b*tch and whatnot for letting me have a computer for 'that filth'. A few minutes later I heard a loud thud. Worried I came downstairs to check but luckily it was just her EK having a tantrum on the floor.

"What kind of sh*tty parenting are you doing?! I demand to have his Xbox and we're sleeping in his room tonight!" My EA yells at my Mom. My Mom tried to say...

"Can everyone please just calm dow-" My Aunt slaps my Mom. At this point I lose my sh*t. Now I'm taller than my Aunt by a foot and I go to the gym and work from time to time so I am pretty strong. I emerge from the staircase and say...

"Out. Now." My Aunt ignores and tries to yell...

"AND YOU! LISTEN HERE BUDD-"  
"OUT. NOW." I repeat cutting her off.

"W-what?!" She said trembling a bit.

"GET THE F*CK OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW AND IF YOU COME BACK I WILL CALL THE POLICE!" At this moment I am about 2 feet away from her and realises how tall and strong I am.

"You can't do that-!"  
"I CAN! YOU AND YOUR LITTLE SH*TSTAIN YOU CALL A SON GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL MAKE YOU!" I scream.

"We're family!" Wow. Just wow. She just slapped my Mom HER SISTER across the face and she has the gall to try to pull the 'We're family!' card on me.

"Get. Out. NOW!" EA realising she's been beaten grabs her things and tells EK to put his shoes so she can tie them.

"Nope. Out."  
"YES YES! I'M PUTTING HIS SHOES ON YOU D*CK!"  
"Put them on in the car now F*CK OFF!" She runs out the house dragging EK by the wrist while he wails that he wants my game. I go to the check on my Mom.

"Mom are you okay?" She just looked at me for a second and then gave me a big hug thanking me. As a reward she's doubled my usual steam game for my birthday. So despite everything that's happened, me and my mom had a goodnight. We made some ice cream and just sat down and watched a movie. Needless to say we didn't hear from EA for a few months. Or we wouldn't have If she didn't call us to apologise and then she proceeded to ask for money. My mom blocked her.

**Thanks everyone for reading! Once I find the name of the Author, I'll update this chapter.**

Post Story:  
So... Yeah basically if you didn't know I made a reddit (Fanfiction post) about my crazy Aunt. Aaaand apparently her or her son are subscribed to r/entitled parents. She saw my post and called my mom about it.

"How could you? First you block us and then you shame us online? Aren't we family? Why did you expose us like this? It was so many years ago! Couldn't you just let it go?" My mom didn't really give a damn about what she was talking about. What she WAS concerned about is how she called us after my mom blocked her. Apparently she got a new number so she can call my mom.

"Your son shamed us on reddit (Fanfiction)!"  
"How did he shame you? He hasn't even spoken to you in months." My Aunt then proceeded to explain what I did.

"Connor! Come here please!" My mom called. I went to her. "Your aunt says that you shamed her online. Is that true?" I then explained to mom what reddit(fanfiction) was and why I did it. I told her I didn't really expose her identity I just narrated the story. My Mom handed me the phone. But as soon as I said hello EA starts screaming.

"You a**hole. You show my child your filth and then make it up as if I was overreacting? Take that post down now and apologize for it. If you don't I'm going to sue you." I was kinda shocked but my mom looked furious. She takes back the phone.

"If you didn't hear him he didn't even expose your identity and I would like to see how you would sue us from all the way in New York. Either way you have no right to talk to my son that way."

"What?! But we're family! How could he shame us like this?!" Again. My Aunt tried to pull the 'family' card AGAIN.

"Thats funny considering that you slapped me. Would family slap each other?"  
"Thats...!" I couldn't see her face but I could already tell she was pale.

"Never call us again." My mom hung up. She apologised to me again and gave me some money to get some McDonalds. *Sigh* the life I lead.


	4. Chapter 4

The Bus Ride

So sometimes on weekends I take Alice (My Daughter) out to the shopping malls. I would have taken my car but Alice prefers bus. I didn't mind. The private bus company has perks. I payed $13 for entry and Alice being under 10yo gets to go for free. They even wait for you on the way back. (But causing delays results in fees.) Anyway, so me and Alice are on the bus and I let her choose the seats. We sat up front. A minute later she tugged at my arm.

"Dad I'm bored." I was prepared for this situation. I brought her my Nintendo switch for her to play with. I take it out and she started playing. She could play happily, I can just text my friends and wife, it's a win. Until this EM (Entitled Mom) and her son come along and sit right behind us. No problem right? Wrong. It didn't take the boy long to notice the Mario Odyssey game she was fixated on.

"Mooom I want to play." He said.

"Well go ahead." I thought he would like try to ask us nicely. Nope. He jumps from his seat leans over Alice's to try to snatch the game from above but the hand strap stops him. I check to see if Alice's wrist was fine and the game not broken from the rough move. I then turn around to stop him from another attempt.

"Young man that wasn't nice." I say calmly yet a bit firm.

"He just wants to play. Let him play too." The EM responded.

"Teach your child to ask properly and I will consider." I respond.

"Don't teach me how to parent!"  
"Moooom I want that game!" The son whines.

"In a minute sweetie." She says as if she thinks she's getting it.  
"No, it is not yours and I am asking you to leave us alone." I say a bit more aggressive. Anyway a few minutes later Alice's seat shakes. The boy is kicking her seat.  
"Ma'am if you don't stop your son now, I will tell the drivers." I warn. There are two drivers in case you're wondering.

"He is bored. Give him the game and he will stop." I got impatient at that point so I helped Alice change into another row and go to tell the drivers when I hear screaming.

"Let go!" This boy has one hand on the game and one pulling Alice's hair. EM is smirking in satisfaction. He rips the hand sling off Alice and returns to his seat holding the game. Alice starts crying. I immediately storm at the boy and grab the game back without a word. He starts crying and screaming loudly. I don't care. This was supposed to be a fun Father and Daughter bonding day and I wasn't going to let a bratty son and his Entitled Mom ruin it.

"You give that back right now! My son was playing with it!" The EM demanded. DT (Driver Two) pushed EM and son to the back of the row to separate as far as possible. EM was advised to use common sense that this was not her game, and thus, not hers to decide over. I didn't really listen in anymore but heard something among the lines of...

"My son only wanted to try the game! This man and his daughter were unfairly rude to him! I demand an apology." I felt like flipping the woman off but decided it was a bad idea with Alice around.

Fast forward to the end of a successful shopping spree. Again, I let Alice choose the seats, pretty much up front. It's 7.00pm however, we couldn't leave as two passengers we're missing. The drivers would either call them to the bus or decline their seats. It would just be a few more minutes. Orrrr not. We had to wait for them. Company policy. 7.35pm my nightmare comes true. EM and son are walking to the bus, not hurrying in any way, ice cream cones in hand. But messy food is not allowed on the bus so they had to finish outside. Again, they didn't hurry. 7.45pm we take off. Everyone is annoyed by the delay. EM and son probably sat right behind us on purpose, but I wasn't gonna say anything. I hoped she learned her lesson. DT was driving now. DO (Driver one) comes up to the mom.

"Ma'am, sorry to bother you. But you caused a 45 minutes delay, and according our terms and conditions, the company will fine you for that." The driver said.  
"Fine me? For what a few minutes? No way I was told that there was going to be a ride home for us and that's it." The EM replied.  
"I'm sorry but you knew that beforehand. It is in our terms and conditions."  
"No one told me that."  
"You agreed to it ma'am. The company will mail you everything. I need your ID please." DO said. What the mom said next was a bit shocking.

"No." She said.

"I am afraid I will have to involve police then." DO goes back to his seat. Now if you guys didn't know I am a police officer. For those who did know, you're probably wondering why I didn't do anything. Honestly, like I said before I wasn't going to let anyone ruin our day so I'd just let my superiors deal with it. The boy shows up next to me.

"I want that game." He said.

"I told you no this morning and it's still no." He pulls a sad face but goes back to his mom. It's dark outside and Alice was sleeping on my lap as she had fallen asleep while playing. I turn the game off but with the sling on Alice's wrist, I can't put it away. It was at that point EM hovers over me.

"She is done playing." She said.  
"So?" I say with a blank expression.

"My son can play now." I mentally facepalm. Didn't she get the point?  
"No, he can't. It's my game."

"Come on just give it to him. He wants it and you're too old for it anyway."  
"I don't care it's my game. I said no. So please leave me alone now."  
"What gives you the right?!" She practically yelled. I'm worried she might wake Alice and I will end up with a cranky tired child.

"I own it. Do me a favour and don't wake her."  
"She is asleep, she doesn't need the game now!" She protests.  
"Ma'am the game is tied to her wrist. I would have to wake her to get it and in anyway I would be playing it then. Not your son. It is my game and if I have to tell you again, I will ask the drivers for help. You'll know I'll do it." DO turns around giving her a stern look. I figured he was listening. EM and son move a few rows back. I thought they were defeated. Again, I was wrong. Now I am texting my friend and not paying to attention to anything besides Alice, to make sure she didn't fall off the seats whenever she moved. Now at the time I didn't give the slightest damn about the tiny hand on my leg since Alice's left arm was somewhere near there. Then Alice shoots up with an eardrum shattering scream. I almost drop my phone in shock. There was the boy RIGHT UNDER my seat. He probably came from underneath to try to snatch the game. That was his hand on my leg. Alice must have woken up to see him under my legs. The driver was cool enough not to cause an accident due to the scream but stopped bus as fast as he could. Both drivers are furious. EM is screaming at Alice and I for making the boy cry. I can't really grasp the situation at the moment, holding the shaking the 9yo. The drivers come up to us.

"This selfish girl scared my baby! She purposely screamed right into his face!" The EM screamed.

"Ma'am, why was your son underneath this man's seat?"

"I want this man and his daughter off the bus now!" She demanded.

"Ma'am, please answer the question. Why wasn't your son seated?" DT asked.

"He is a good child he can do whatever he wants!" Was her response.

"I want the game mommy!" The son sobbed.

"You owe my child that game now a**hole!" I ignore the insult. I had to calm Alice trying not to explode in anger myself. I was so mad I wanted to shoot something. The boy tried to reach for the game AGAIN. I had it with him. Admittedly I didn't want to push him away as hard as I did and I know I shouldn't have pushed him at all, because that could cost me my badge but since he had only fallen against his mother, I couldn't have given two craps. I get up as mad as I am and say...  
"Listen here kid! Don't you dare ever touch us or our game, again!"  
"You hurt my baby!" She yelled.

"You better be glad he is underage ma'am. Otherwise, he would be facing charges right now. Multiple attempts to steal my game for starters. And the way he crawled up beneath us I could probably make a sexual assault out of that (Yeah I know I am male too but still) Also since I am a police officer I can get child protective services involved as they would be very interested to learn that you even encouraged your son to theft." Yeah I could have done that but this kid was probably a victim of this woman sh*tty parenting. Now I think she ignored the part about me being a police officer because she said...

"You have no right to talk to me like that! Your brat made my baby cry! You owe him that game now, he deserves it! He is a good kid!" She wanted to get past me herself now. Behind me Alice still had the game. I didn't care for the game itself anymore but that she would try to hurt Alice trying to take it.

"Use your skills!" My skills. As a police officer I have been given standard combat training and even advanced combat training. But I couldn't do that now. I had already overreacted pushing the boy. Both the drivers and two men held the woman back. She started screaming and thrashing around all while demanding I gave her son that game. It took a bit before she finally gave in and sat down. I gave Alice the switch to comfort her as she looked really shaken by the events that occurred. I text Kara (My wife) to let her know that we're going to be even later since the delay. That's when I hear EM whisper into her phone. She is telling police some story about a stolen toy, child abuse, being cornered by several men and being too scared to ask for a drop off. She was exaggerating and was presenting her own f*cked up version of the story. I tell Alice to let me up and I notify the drivers. To say the least, they looked mortified. They called police and their own office as well. On top of that I contacted my superiors to let them know what was happening. Anyway at the drop off there were around a dozen cops, Kara who had already introduced herself to the police and an elderly man who was there to pick up a couple. Alice runs up to Kara and I follow with our shopping bag. I'm glad she was okay. I was scared dead that this had some sort of traumatic impact on her. It could have been partly my fault for exploding. EM and son are questioned separately in an ambulance. She explains her side of the story however the drivers showed the security footage. EM is busted. She and her child are banned to ride with the company. She faces charges for a lot of things. Refusal to pay a fine, encouraging her son to theft and attacking me among them. EM got fined for the entire delay(1hr 14 mins total) She was ordered to accept family assistance and child protective services were to look over the family situation. In the end I got off with a warning for pushing the boy. EM pressed charges that we're dropped due to the circumstances. The judge figured I was protecting Alice and my property and the fact that I'm a police officer and that the boy's prior actions gave me the authority to take necessary action. Me and Alice are now on another trip. I see a boy in the bus line who looks oddly familiar but the man at his side doesn't. I brush it off we drive off. Alice smiles as I pull the switch from my bag. 2 minutes later, the boy. The f*cking boy!  
"Give me that!" Now I really wasn't sure if it was him so I said...  
"How do you ask for things that are not yours young man?"  
"I want that game. Now!" Yep. It was definitely him.

"Nope. Sorry. Too rude."

"Daaaad! He won't give it to me again!" The ED (Entitled Dad) gets up. Luckily one of the drivers was DT from the month before.

"Young man I need your ID please. Where is your parent?"  
"My son only wanted to try the game sir."  
"Yep. That's why he got banned last month. You need get off this bus or I will call the police."

"I bought tickets for this! I have the right to drive!"

Police was called straight away. The father was arrested. He got charged with fraud because he and his son signed in under fake names and his son was 11yo by now but was signed in as 10yo and didn't have one. I was looking through police records and turns out the family wasn't separated. Child protective services made a deal with the mom that if she took a parenting course, she would be allowed stay with her family. While she was on the course the son's dad was looking after him. I was notified the next day that the father would be released as no one can look after the child but his mother. Until she gets back, the kids with his dad. Man talk about entitled family. I feel bad for the kid though. His parents should have taught him better.

**Credit to **onebigfluffypillow.


End file.
